


Wedding Vows

by MegumitheGreat



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Wedding, M/M, One Shot, Tales of Asteria, Wedding Rings, Weddings, basic, bless, groom sorey, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumitheGreat/pseuds/MegumitheGreat
Summary: Sorey and Mikleo get married





	Wedding Vows

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to put way more work into this, but time constraints and I'm running on like 4 hours of sleep and got work tomorrow. But if you haven't seen Groom Sorey, JFC YOU NEED TO SEE HIM NOW. I have NEVER felt like WEEPING FOR THE ENTIRE DAY until this glorious art that Bandai has gifted unto us. He belongs with Mikleo, but lord, Sorey has made me expect more out of men. Practically melts my heart.

Sorey stared at himself in the full-length mirror position in the corner of the changing room. The late afternoon sun was intruding on him, the radiant beams falling on his light-silver suit in waves. The silky gold tie, smartly designed by Edna, reflected the Earth Armatus. Lailah had objected to the color since it wasn’t matching his partner thus preferring the Water Armatus over it, but Zaveid and Rose both agreed that matching outfits were so ten years ago. The white dress shirt under the pinstriped cadet-blue vest also didn't match the Armatus theme that the seraphim had unanimously agreed on, but Rose had to admit that it really pulled the outfit together. Couldn't have it too dazzling, after all.

Alisha pinned a small corsage bouquet of yellow geranium flowers that matched the golden buttons lining the seams of his jacket sleeves to his lapel. And, once Zaveid styled his hair with a little pizzazz, Sorey brought a box from his pocket to the dressing table.

When he opened it, he stared lovingly at the pair of feathered earrings positioned neatly inside. Contrasting to his worn orange-yellow ones that he had on almost all the time, these were white as snow and beaded with ivory. Zenrus had sent them as a present somewhat as an apology that he had to be elsewhere despite promising to be there at the ceremony.

“Nervous?” Alisha asked the groom.

“Not really, just...I'm anxious,” Sorey confessed.

“What for? You two have been dating since like forever!” Rose laughed. She took pictures of him in his suit.

“That's why, though. I want to see what he's wearing! He wouldn't give me any hints!”

Zaveid laughed at how adorable he was. Still just a kid, Sorey was taking marriage rather well or too simply. “If you saw what it was before, then you wouldn't have the shocked expression you're going to have soon!” he told him. His phone started to ring. “Ooh, Dezel's here with the cake. Rose, mind coming along to help?”

Rose waved him away. Both knew that Dezel didn't trust her to help carry a twenty-tier cake up some stairs and to the reception hall without tripping or otherwise taking a bite of it. Besides, all the girls including Edna wanted to make sure Sorey looked good enough to kiss.

“Ugh, if everyone is here, who's helping Mikleo?” Sorey wondered aloud.

“Michael and Muse said they were dressing him at home,” Lailah informed him.

Sorey pouted at that. How could Zenrus not be there then if his mom and uncle were dressing him up? Edna checked her watch while he thought, and it was almost time to go. Lailah insisted on just a little more makeup to make sure that he looked immaculate in Sergei’s photos. And even if he didn’t, Symonne could brushed them up.

“We should get going,” Edna finally said. “The more makeup you put on, the tackier he’s going to look.”

“But…” Alisha whined.

“Nope, let’s go.”

The girls pushed Sorey out of the dressing room, Rose and Alisha pushing him to the altar of Ladylake’s sanctuary. Breunor was notarizing the union while Uno was there to give his official blessing. It wasn’t necessary, but he wanted to be the one to bless them since they had saved him when they first met.

“Places, everyone!” Breunor called over them.

Sorey stood at the altar while Rose and Alisha took their seats in the pews. Lailah, Edna, Zaveid, and Dezel took their positions flanking the altar on either side. Zenrus was there sitting in the front, his legs too shoot to even hang over the edge of the seat. But he kept a bright smile and thumbs up. His bushy eyebrows hid the fact that he was crying tears of joy.

Sorey took a deep breath. He turned to face the doors as they opened. Muse had her son’s arm around hers, and she wore a modest wine-colored dress. Mikleo, however, was as stunning as starlight.

Dressed in icy white, he walked to the alter slowly and elegantly. His vest was jet black, his blue tie set on the frills of his shirt. He wore a chained brooch on his lapel modeled after Muse’s circlet.

Sorey tried his best to keep himself together, but the overwhelming beauty of the water seraph that he had loved for years and years on end pushed him to tears. Mikleo was emotional as well. He had always seen him smile, but today was different. The emerald eyes were shining brilliant and as he joined him at the altar, those eyes absorbed all of him.

“Ladies and gentlemen and seraphim of all affinities,” Breunor started. “We are gathered here today to witness the extraordinary union between human and seraph in holy matrimony.”

As the priest continued with the opening, the two giggled at each other. They were whispering to each other about their outfits, the love glowing in their eyes. Breunor asked for Zaveid to bring the rings. He instructed Sorey and Mikleo to take the wedding bands from the pillow, and now it was time to say their vows.

Sorey took a breath. He looked at Mikleo with such soft eyes that the latter swallowed his emotion to listen to his partner. “Mikleo, we’ve lived together ever since we were babies despite being of two different worlds. You’ve always been by my side, and I’ve always been by yours. Even though we had our fights and were mad at each other, we were never apart for very long. Today, our love shall make our dream come true and transcend all other unions. With this ring, I shall forever solidify our bond, never leaving your side and always holding you in my heart.”

Mikleo tried to hide his face as he finally let loose the tears he had been holding back. He offered his hand to Sorey, who gently slipped the silver ring onto his finger. The brunet looked at him, his face as breathtaking as his words. The water seraph took the other ring. “D-Damn it, Sorey. H-How can I follow up with that…?”

“Oh, did I win this time?” Sorey joked.

“I-I’m not the poet, just the historian!” Mikleo composed himself. “Sorey, you are my sun as I am your moon. Separate, we are strong. Together, we illuminate the darkness and shine brighter than any light. No matter what may come, we will always be a part of each other’s life. With this ring, I shall forever solidify our bond, never leaving your side and always holding you in my heart.” He slipped the ring onto Sorey’s finger, his face reflecting the peace and quiet love that they shared.

“Two halves come together to make a whole under the blessed eyes of Maotelus. Sorey, Mikleo, join hands. I now pronounce you united in the light of He.”

Sorey and Mikleo quickly embraced each other, kissing each other deeply in love and relieved that the formalities were over. But even though they still had the reception and cake to have, they couldn’t wait to spend their honeymoon traveling to a new ruin to explore.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies it's not better or longer. Maybe I'll add a wedding night chapter. Idk, in the most recent wedding, I was a witness for my friends--it's been at least thirteen years since I was part of the ceremony as a flower girl. Then again, the wedding I was witness to a couple years ago was a whole shebang that seems like a blur now.
> 
> Congratulations on your marriage, Sorey and Mikleo (June 15, 2019)


End file.
